Skeletal Wyvern/Strategies
Skeletal Wyverns are dangerous foes. The below lists generally accepted strategies to make defeating Skeletal Wyverns easier. Note that a Slayer level of 72 is required in order to deal damage to Skeletal Wyverns (not withstanding the effects of a poisoned weapon). Otherwise, eating a wild pie at 67 Slayer will do, though kills will be extremely long. Quick travel tip is to use the Fairy Ring code or Mudskipper Point. Run north from fairy ring to the dungeon entrance. Remember: Slayer helm or Slayer helm (i) should be used under a task as they increase your accuracy. Strategies Slayer Master Tip "Skeletal wyverns are extremely dangerous, and they are hard to hit with arrows as they slip right through. To stand a good chance of surviving, you'll need some elemental shielding from their icy breath." Stats recommended Higher stats are recommended because of their extremely high Defence. Even with a decent crush weapon, they have the Defence similar to that of the King Black Dragon. It would be best to have at least: * Attack * Strength * Defence * Ranged Armour There is much dispute as to what is the most effective setup when killing Skeletal Wyverns. A number of options are listed below. For each case, there are numerous players that consider it the best strategy. Melee: High Prayer bonus This setup comprises: *Proselyte sallet > Helm of neitiznot or Verac's helm *Proselyte armour > Initiate armour *Proselyte cuisse > Initiate cuisse > Verac's plateskirt *Fire cape > Skillcape (trimmed) > Vestment cloak *Amulet of fury > Stole > Amulet of glory *Dragonfire shield > Mind shield > Elemental shield *Barrows gloves > Regen bracelet > Dragon gloves > Rune gloves *Bandos boots > Dragon boots > Rune boots The player uses the Protect from Missiles prayer to reduce damage, sacrificing some Melee Defence in favour of a high Prayer bonus. The player may also choose to use Piety or weaker accuracy-boosting prayers to speed up kills, but at greater cost. At least one Prayer potion will be needed using this setup, and more if using boosting prayers. Verac's equipment combines a good Prayer bonus with a good Melee Defence. Melee: High Defence bonus This setup comprises: *Serpentine helm > Helm of neitiznot or Verac's helm *Bandos chestplate and Bandos tassets > Barrows armour *Fire cape > Skillcape (trimmed) > Vestment cloak *Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory > Amulet of power > Stole *Dragonfire shield > Mind shield > Elemental shield *Barrows gloves > Dragon gloves > Rune gloves > Regen bracelet *Dragon boots > Bandos boots > Rune boots In this alternative, players simply tank the Wyverns by maximising their Ranged and Melee defences and disregarding protection prayers. However, due to high Ranged defences of Bandos equipment, using Protect from Melee can be used to reduce the amount of incoming hits. High level food like Sharks or Monkfish is recommended. The player's Prayer points can instead be used on Piety, and bringing at least two Prayer potions is strongly advised, as well as being easily paid for by the Wyvern bones collected. Another effective option is to wear Guthan's armour, using a one-handed weapon but bringing the spear along. When you need extra healing, or are trying to conserve food, go outside the entrance and attack the Ice giants and warriors to heal yourself. This slows down kills per hour, but greatly increases the number of Wyverns you can kill in one trip. Ranged: Armadyl/Dragonhide armour , the most popular way of safe-spotting wyverns is done via trapping the eastern or western one on the side of the cave entrance as shown.]] This setup comprises: *Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot > Archer helm *Armadyl armour > Black d'hide armour > Karil's armour *Ava's Accumulator > Ava's attractor *Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory > Amulet of power > Stole *Mind shield > Elemental shield > Dragonfire shieldBecause a Dragonfire shield gives a negative Ranged attack bonus, it might be better to use a Mind/elemental shield as these give neutral attack bonuses. *Barrows gloves > Regen bracelet > Dragon gloves > Rune gloves *Ranger boots > Snakeskin boots > Dragon boots By far, the best choice for players ranging Skeletal Wyverns is the Armadyl chestplate and Armadyl chainskirt, although Black d'hide armour will suffice. The player may then choose to add Prayer bonus using a Stole, etc. or to add accuracy and Defence using an Amulet of fury, etc. A higher Prayer bonus will save money on Prayer potions, while a higher Ranged bonus allows for faster kills. Using the Protect from Missiles prayer is strongly advised. Weapons There is also dispute as to the most effective attack style when fighting Skeletal Wyverns. Wyverns have a high resistance to stab and Ranged, a moderate resistance to slash and a weakness to crush. Given that one of the correct shields must be worn while fighting skeletal wyverns (mentioned above) - and, that most of the powerful crush weapons, such as the Dharok's greataxe, is a 2-handed weapon - a crush weapon can't be used without risking heavy damage from the ice breath attack. Melee: Slash *Abyssal whip > Dragon scimitar For most players, one of the above weapons will deal the fastest possible damage. Regardless of the chosen weapon, either Super attack and Super strength is advised, or Super combat potions. Melee: Crush * Zamorakian hasta > Dragon mace > Tzhaar-ket-em > Dragon battleaxe > Ancient staff The dragon mace has the slight advantage of a +5 Prayer bonus and a good special attack, but in general, this setup is unlikely to be effective in regards to speed or damage. It may be the best option for players with lower than level 70 Attack, who cannot wield the abyssal whip. Even with 70 or higher Attack, these weapons may still be a better choice due to the wyverns' weakness to crush. It is highly advised to use a Zamorakian hasta as it provides the best crush attack bonus for a 1-handed weapon, as well as having the speed of an abyssal whip. The ancient staff is also the fastest of the recommended crush weapons, but also the weakest, and it also gives a slight penalty to Prayer. The obsidian mace may be enhanced by wearing a Berserker necklace, but this also sacrifices some accuracy. Needless to say, a Super set or Super combat potion will be essential. Ranged: Rune/Armadyl crossbow *Armadyl crossbow > Rune crossbow Wyverns can be killed with Ranged from a distance, causing the player to only have to worry about their Ranged attacks. When using Protect from Missiles, no damage will be taken if you stand far enough away. The range of the Wyverns' icy breath attack is 6, while the range of their Ranged attack is 7. As long as you are at least 7 spaces away ranging, you will never be hit. The great drawback here is that the wyverns are highly resistant to Ranged attacks, and killing this way will take significantly longer than when using Melee methods. Level 80 Ranged is highly recommended, and the use of Ranging potion and/or prayers such as Eagle Eye will help in increasing the speed of the kills. It is also important to note a ranging safespot can be utilised by trapping it on one side of the entrance cave, and ranging it from there. This method can only be used if they are unaggressive. The Dwarf Multicannon can also be assembled and used to speed up kills, but once again the wyverns are resistant to it, and the bones may no longer cover the cost of the ammo used. Potions All Melee strategies work best when combined with a Super set or Super combat potion; rangers should also bring Ranging potion along with a Super defence. Inventory Melee * 2 Super attack & Super strengths or 2 Super combat potions * 2 Prayer potions * A Special attack weapon such as a Dragon dagger (p++) * Dramen staff (optional) * An emergency teleport (optional) * Rest lobsters or better Ranged (Safespotting) * 5 Ranging potions * 2-4 Prayer potions * Dramen staff (optional) * An emergency teleport (optional) * Some lobsters or better (usually 4-6 pieces) Evaluation There is no perfect method to kill skeletal wyverns. Players may have to sacrifice speed for cost and vice versa. All these methods have their own advantages and disadvantages, and it is really up to the player to decide which method best suits them. However, high Prayer levels are certainly extremely beneficial. Tips s in which the western and southern sides of the ice structure can be used as safe spots.]] *While ranging, it is possible to use a safespot; however, this can only done once the wyverns become tolerant. The popular safespot is the entrance cave; you can trap it on one side and range it from there. There are additional safespots at the pillar to the south. *While ranging, it is also recommended to use Void Knight equipment after 91 Ranged as at this level is more effective than Dragonhide armour. *If you are standing by the cave entrance, you can go through it while frozen, and simply wait safely for the effect to wear off. *A friend could help bring additional supplies if needed while you're safe-spotting, but the friend will have to deal with aggressiveness. *Skeletal Wyverns are not vulnerable to the effects of the Salve Amulet or the spell Crumble Undead. Although they are made of bones, they are not classified as undead creatures but rather as animated bones. *The Antifire potion has no effect on the wyvern's ice breath attack, neither do Ice gloves. *A Bolt pouch may be useful, as the player can collect the dropped bolts in one inventory slot. *"Walk" the Wyvern, by constantly walking through it, to get it closer to the door ensuring a close emergency exit. *Try to find a good spot where you will only be attacked by one wyvern at a time. This prevents a second ice breath or Ranged attack after you kill the one you are fighting aganist. *If ranging wyverns and protecting against Ranged, try to get as far away from the wyvern as possible. As the wyvern's ice breath has a shorter range than its Ranged attack, it will only use its Ranged attack, which will be completely nullified by the protection prayer, therefore negating the need to eat food. However, bring a few pieces of food in case the wyvern near you begins to attack you after another wyvern has been killed, as the damage stacks. *Once they become non-aggressive, there is a safe spot for rangers where they can't attack you at all. That's because their Ranged attack has a shorter range than your crossbow on long-range mode, and if you trap them you won't get attacked. This is also possible on rapid-style but becomes more difficult. *Cannons are allowed and will make your kills faster for the cost of less profit. * The best time to eat during fighting with Skeletal Wyverns is when frozen, since you cannot hit while frozen, so you won't waste any hits. Category:Strategies